Storing and safeguarding electronic content is of paramount importance in modern business. Accordingly, various methodologies may be employed to protect and distribute such electronic content. For example, data may be stored in a centralized location so that it may be accessible by multiple users. Unfortunately, systems do fail and sometimes this centralized data may become unavailable. Further complicating such failures is that these failures may go undetected and may only become known when the data is actually needed.